Unconditional Love
by Misguidedghost13
Summary: Lara has been at the prison for 7 months, half of her is kind of happy with her life but half of her wants more to life. Her boyfriend Dan hardly recognises her and ignores her feelings about things, when she meets Daryl she starts to develop feelings for him and starts to realise what she wants but is it right the right choice? And will she betray Dan for Daryl?


I watched as Rick and the others continued to take out the last bodies that surrounded the inside of the prison. More of them had gotten in last night. It had been a tough week; more of our people had died again.

"Lara, are you alright?" Dan finally had spoken up, we had been sitting in silence for over half an hour, and I didn't know what to say to him, many of my friends had just died. I'm guessing he didn't really understand, he didn't have many friends and isolated himself from the others. It must get lonely doing that, maybe it was because he just didn't want to lose anyone else to this shitty world, I can understand that, but avoiding communication I couldn't do that. I was the only person he really ever talked to that's if he did talk to me, yeah occasionally he would talk to Rick, but that was that one sentences. He was a very controlling person, sometimes I question myself if I still even love him, harsh I know.

"No I'm not, my closest friends have died Dan don't you understand?" My voice was breaking I didn't know how long I could keep putting on a brave face all I wanted to do was break down into tears, in honesty the only person who would be there would be Michonne, Dan couldn't stand crying.

"Yeah, that's why I don't get attached to things or people easily" He said and got up and walked off. God, don't I get any sympathy? Guess not. I can't stay in this cell forever, I need to get out. I tied my laces on my shoes and walked out of my cell. Everywhere I turned people were crying, mothers holding their beloved children and also their body, I made my heart stop, this world was already harsh enough. Rick was busy talking to Carl, poor kid must be hard he already lost his mother he was so much braver than I, I wonder how he does it.

"Rick do you need any help?" I said slowly walking up to him, he was dragging the headless walker out the main area of the prison.

"No I'm alright, it's mostly done but Daryl might need some help digging the graves, if that's ok with you?" He looked tired his eyes filled with sadness and despair.

"Of course anything I can do to help, hey when Michonne comes back tell her where I am please" Hopefully soon we needed to talk, it had been two days since we had seen each other, and to us that was a long time. Rick simply nodded his head, guess this was hard on him too, most of the people who had died were people he had saved and found, he was a good man.

I exited the inside of the prison and made my way to Daryl, this must be the third time that we had ever seen each other, I came to the prison because of Michonne, Daryl and I never really spoke to one another, guess he liked to keep himself to himself, he was very quiet I can't remember the last time I heard him even speak.

"Hey Rick said you might need some help so-"

"I'm fine" That was all he said, wow rude.

"It doesn't look like your fine, look I can help." He gave me a quick glance the resumed to what he was doing again repeating what he had just said.

"Whatever, you're fine but I can still help, just let me help you at least someone's offering" I smiled at him. He looked so lonely; I simply stared at him trying to ignore the fact that I was being creepy. He had slight scars on his back, I just ignored them. His body was lean and I had to admit he was pretty gorgeous. Now feeling awkward I picked up the shovel and started digging.

"I did say I was fine" He finally spoke, god this was awkward but his presence was comforting.

"And like I said I know but I want to help" I flashed him and smile and continued to dig. God, how could he do this for hours, or maybe was it because I was just unfit.

"Your stubborn" Still short responses, when was it ever going to be a real conversation, yeah maybe it wasn't exactly the time but you needed to talk.

"Yeah, my mum always told me that" I said continuing to shove the shovel into the ground and bring it back up again, it was getting hard every time.

"So I remind you of your mum? Great I'm that old huh?" I smiled to myself I quickly looked at him but he was already staring at me, how long had he been looking at me like that. No one ever looked at me like that, I kind of liked it.

"Not at all, unless your that old?" I laughed putting my shovel down.

"I admit nothing" That was all he said. Even though it was small talk, it was comforting. This was more of a conversation than I had with Dan and even then this was more interesting.

"I think we have enough, we can stop now and wait till the others get here with the bodies." He got out of the small hole and picked up his crossbow and looked to the east. He did it so easily; I was already struggling to get out the hole without tripping over. It was a second before I was going to fall, I felt hand grab at mine I looked up and Daryl was looking down at me, his green eyes into my blue ones, he kind of took my breath away. God damn him. He helped lift me out and carefully let me go.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to trip again." I laughed.

"It's alright" He smiled and walked to collect his crossbow. "We should head back, don't want the others to get worried"

"You lead the way"

**NOTE: This is my second fan fiction and my first Walking Dead story. Hopefully I can update it tomorrow or the next day if you enjoy it along with another chapter of The Last of Us. Thank you for the support, I'm relatively new to this. **


End file.
